Agent Provocateur
by Because-I-love-to-write
Summary: If Kaldur was the team's leader, then she was the team's keeper. The break into Cadmus was a very serious ordeal, and there was no way they were going in without her. Follows the series with an additional character; rated for violence and dark themes. Eventual Kaldur/OC but lots of mess in-between


If Kaldur was the team's leader, then she was the team's keeper. The break into Cadmus was a very serious ordeal, and there was no way they were going in without her. Follows the series with an additional character; rated for violence and dark themes. Eventual Kaldur/OC but lots of mess in-between

Normal Point of View

The day had an air of excitement. She could never remember another day that matched it. Every time she thought about what was happening later that day, she had to hold in a girlish squeal. They were becoming part of the league, and she nearly started bouncing up and down. Unlike the other sidekicks, she had no definite mentor; she had no image to adopt, no power that was obvious. She could have lived her whole life without knowledge that she was gifted. But when the Superman debacle occurred, they had done a brain scan to check for damage and Martian Man Hunter found an enlarged frontal lobe, and even larger Cerebrum. The lasting effect was the ability to see connections. To absorb information and see the thin as hair threads that linked them together. It was that deduction that dubbed her "Link." She had no super hero from the League to model after, so she jumped. She learned hand-to-hand from Black Canary, detective skills from Batman, and continued developing her enhancement with Martian Man hunter. With enough practice, she was able to study an opponent's fighting style and match and outsmart it. She learned, committed it to memory, and knew how to combat it in the future.

After years of training and learning, it was finally happening. She and the other sidekicks whom she'd gotten to know over the past four years were going to see the Watch Tower and become members. Black Canary could tell she was excited, almost beaming with unbridled joy actually.

"If you keep this up, I'll have to have Batman commit you to Arkham," she blurted out during their fight. A gang had decided to hit a bank down town, and they were the closest in the area at the time.

"Funny, I was thinking more along the lines of the _Watch Tower's_ med bay," she yelled back after diving to her right to dodge a flying bullet. Rolling a few feet to safety she swept her legs to knock another robber to the ground.

"Well, someone's excited I see!"

"More than you can imagine, it's sad really!"

A few well aimed screams and punches and they had wrapped the six men group up in red ribbon for local authorities.

"You ready there Olivia?" Canary smiled at her protégé. Her enhanced mind was nearly ideal for hand-to-hand. Scanning her opponents and calculating their moves, learning their profiles and strength, figuring their attacking style had Canary nearly salivating for the poor girl. She had worked her and worked her till blood and sweat coated her entirely. She had seen good fighters in her day, great fighters, but most in the league relied on their super powers or secondary powers, Canary ashamedly did this more often than she would have liked to admit. But Link's ability to learn at such an accelerated rate made her ideal for learning all sorts of practices. She was proficient in swards, great shot with a gun, but her skill still lay with hand-to-hand. Canary smiled at her student, who was dangerously close to surpassing her as the days wore on.

******BREAK******

They made it to Justice Hall just as the others did- Batman with Robin, Green Arrow with Speedy, Aqua Man with Aqua Lad, and Flash with Kid Flash. They all greeted one another with great formality and some without great formality.

"Dude, when was the last time all the sidekicks were in the same place?!" Kid Flash was beaming from ear to ear until Speedy cut him off, telling him aggressively not to dub them the 's' word. Link smiled as they all gave curt nods and small smiles.

Their little parade made their way through the doors, questions and comments being shouted from the crowd of people gathered around watching the young and original members enter the infamous building.

"Why isn't anyone just ever 'whelmed'?" Olivia chuckled at Robin's confusion but kept her mouth shut about the correct vocabulary and answering with sarcasm. As they stepped through the doors of the building, they saw the enormous statutes of the original members of the League. The increase in heartbeat told her she was nervous, though she would never admit to it. Her brown eyes wandered up to the face of Superman, the reason she was there that day. Her mind drifted back to that horrible and life altering day. It still hurt every now and then, her scar. It ran from her hip bone to her bust line, the discoloration had minimized over the years, but not entirely.

The group walked through the sliding doors, showing the expansive library. To her utter dismay, she began to realize that her dreams would be shattered that day.

They weren't entering the Zada tubes and exploring the Watch Tower. None of them were. She was more than a little surprised that the others did not react as intensely as she felt. But Speedy knew.

He always did.

It only went downhill from there. Speedy threw down his hat and stormed out. No one made a move, only looked to where Speedy had stalked out. Olivia felt her heart sink to the pit of her stomach. She had been waiting and waiting for the day when she would be seen for the work she had done, for when they considered her more than a charity case. Her face was blank of emotion, a trick Batman had drilled into her since she had started some odd four years ago. She looked and took in the wide-eyed expression of her companions.

So they didn't know about Watch Tower. No wonder they were so calm about being led into the tourist trap of the Justice Building.

Before the true fallout could occur however, Superman's face appeared on the screen attached to the wall.

"There's been a fire at project Cadmus," he announced, Batman seemed to understand even if none of the others did.

"I've had my suspicions about Cadmus for a while," he replied easily, but before they could go any further another face showed up on the screen. Olivia only heard the important bits as she ran through everything she knew about Cadmus. She had heard the name before, but no substantial memories or text stood out. She'd never said the word before, only heard it in passing, but had a feeling there was more to it than that.

"Stay put," the powerful and deep voice of Batman shook her out of her ravine.

"What? Why?!" Robin seemed to have become the spokesperson for their little gang, as he demanded as to why they were not helping on the mission.

"This is a League mission," Aqua Man replied plainly. "You're not trained" Flash added right after.

It was Kid Flash's turn to be indignant "Since when?!"

"I meant you're not trained to work as a part of this team" he replied pointing to the other League members.

"There will be other mission, when you're ready," Aqua Man jumped in again. Olivia began to wonder if they practiced the speech, learning different section and then combined them.

"But for now… Stay. Put." Batman was much more forceful than before. And with that, they turned around and left.

**Ok Short Chap I know. Just some preliminary things is all. Dry and not very entertaining I admit, just had to inject my OC in there :) R'nR. Or don't, I'll understand!  
**


End file.
